1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sockets for light emitting diodes which are used as indicator lamps of automatic transmission or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the indicators of automatic transmissions have consisted of a light emitting diode (LED) and a current limiting resistor which are soldered on a flexible printed circuit board having a thickness of about 100 microns instead of a rigid printed circuit board having a thickness of about 1.6 mm because they are mounted on a vehicle, especially on its instrument panel or torque converter indicator.
However, in the above indicators, it has been necessary to solder the LED and the current limiting diode, requiring a large amount of labor for the indicator manufacture.